Inspection devices, such as for inspecting portions of tools and the like, are generally known.
Such known inspection devices usually include elements for clamping a tool to be inspected, as well as a magnifying portion, such as a microscope, for focusing on the portion of the tool to be inspected.
However, there is still a need for an inspection device which overcomes the drawbacks of conventional inspection units which are relatively expensive, complicated to manufacture, fail to optimize the use of components by fully exploiting the physical characteristics of the different components, and which are unwieldy, bulky, and difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inspection device which overcomes these above-mentioned drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,982 to Ribich discloses an optical magnification means having a vertical portion and a horizontal portion. A mirror is mounted at a 45.degree. angle between the vertical portion and the horizontal portion so that the user can observe a tool at the end of a guideway. A second magnification means is provided and oriented at an angle such that the light source and the area focused in upon by the magnification means meet at the same place, such as the area of the cutting edge of tool being observed. Ribich recognized the use of a mirror for reflecting an image to the user's eye at a more convenient position; however, Ribich still used two separate optical magnification means for inspecting the sides and ends of the a tool, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,075 to Mastel et al. shows a groove designed for receiving a knife or a knife blade holder. A microscope is used to focus on a portion of the knife being inspected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,545 to Fletcher discloses a device for inspecting a tool, such as an end mill held by a work holder slidably and movably guided along a guide track. A hand screw may be tightened to prevent inadvertent movement of Fletcher work holder when end mill is to be inspected by a microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,299 to Clark shows a hand-held instrument for inspecting drill bits in which a drill bit is inserted into a bushing for inspecting a drill bit by use of a microscope disposed vertically above the drill bit. In order to inspect the side of the drill bit, the drill bit must be removed from bushing and reinserted into a second bushing which extends substantially horizontally and is oriented transversely to vertically extending bushing.
The term "tool" as used throughout the description is for convenience only, given that all types of tools, workpieces, and components can be studied by the inspection device according to the invention.